Namor the Sub-Mariner Fan Fiction
by PhantomPhoenix315
Summary: based on Marvel's first published superhero, Namor, with a small twist. Namor, Fen, and Thakorr are owned by Marvel. Atlantica is owned by disney. Original Characters created by me are Kenta, the Kasanaes, and Annabelle.


Key: _Italics=Japanese_

Namor the Sub-Mariner, Reincarnated As Susano the Samurai Of the Sea

1915, a ship was near the Bermuda Triangle where there is no land in sight for miles. This noble cruiser was the _Oracle_ with its captain, Leonard McKenzie and his crew was tasked with searching for the rare and valuable element Vibranium. The crew quickly discovered a promising Cliffside that does not seem to have a way around it. They decided to blast the Clifface and see if while tunneling they can get lucky and find some of the highly prized metal. Little did they know, their actions would have unforeseen consequences. For you see, long before _Homo sapiens_ came to be there existed the _Homo mermanus_ species. They have long distrusted those on the surface, as they have observed their treatment of not only other species, but also of their own kind. Advanced in both the sciences and the magic arts, the people of the sea created a barrier to protect their kind from man's destructive eye. This barrier, to the humans, looked like an endless Cliffside, and if they crossed it, the magic would kick in and make those curious humans, disappear without a trace.

Many eons passed to where we are now in the story, where the current princess of the Fishmen, Fen, desired to at last make peace with the surface dwellers, once and for all. Fen wished for the end of distrust between these two similar species so that they can coexist together and strive for a better world in cooperation and interdependence. Suddenly, a "KABLOOIE!" disrupted her eardrums, as well as her father's. King Thakorr of Atlantis bellowed, " Damn those landlubbers. They dare disturb our peace with these bombastic detonations! I cannot take this anymore! I am going to the surface and teach those surface scum a lesson!" "No, Father!" Fen pleaded, "You must not take such a rash action! If you act on this anger, you will cause an interspecies war that neither side would benefit from. Think of all the lives it would cost to satisfy your rage. Instead, let me scout them out. If they are indeed attacking our people with intended impunity, then I will personally summon our arsenal of best magicians to subdue them and then wipe their memories that they ever encountered our people. I will even fight them myself if the situation calls for me to do so." Thakorr retorted, "It's too dangerous! You could be killed by those humans, just like your mother Aquarius was!" Fen replied calmly, " I am well aware of the circumstances surrounding mother's death. However, there is still no solid evidence proving that the humans fully planned on murdering her. As far as I am concerned, I believe she was killed in a tragic accident that the humans just happened to be involved in. I am not saying that this discounts her death; I am only saying that the humans are not necessarily to blame for her death, as YOU seem to think they are. I am fully willing to accept the potential consequences to my own person if it is going to save hundreds of Atlantian lives in the long run." King Thakorr sighed with resignation, "(Brave, kindhearted, and determined, just like your mother. Go. Do what you feel is your duty to your kingdom. But promise me this; you will scout them for no more than three months. Do you understand? If you do not come back within that time I will personally send my army not only after you but also upon the humans that are blasting at the barrier that protects our city." "I fully understand, however, I request that before you send the entire army, if there is a reason I do not return within three months, that you send a dolphin first to check in before you send the army." "If that will satisfy you, then I will honor that request." "Thank you father. I shall not fail."

With that resolution, Princess Fen of the Atlantians swam towards the ship, unaware that this mission was to be her last. Meanwhile, on the _Oracle_, the handsome, young, McKenzie was placing out the fishing net to catch supper for the crew. Instead he caught something unexpected. Within his well-built net, was none other than the Princess Fen, struggling to escape her confinement. Taken aback by what he had 'summoned' from the sea, McKenzie did a double take on his unusual fish. This fish looked more human than like a fish. Her skin was blue and scaly, her eyes were built for deep-sea vision, and her hands and feet were webbed like a Platypus'. But she also had the body of a human and had very beautiful hair that was long and black as a raven's wing. "Let me out of here! I do not mean you any harm! I only wish to speak with whomever is the leader of this vessel!" Leonard did not understand her vocalizations, but did understand that this being was attempting to communicate with him. "Look lady, I can not understand a word you are saying. But…just what in the world are you?" Realizing this human spoke the man tongue of English, Fen switched languages. "My name is Princess Fen Thakorrsdaughter. I am the heir to the Atlantian throne and have come as a messenger to request that you immediately cease your attacks upon the barrier." "Whoa! You speak English! Well, um… my name is Captain Leonard McKenzie. This is my humble ship the _Oracle_. We are here on the orders of the United States government to seek out the rare metal Vibranium, in an effort to create defensive mechanisms to prevent the war in Europe from spreading to America." "What is it with you humans always fighting one another? Anyway, I am going to need a steady supply of water if we are going to continue negotiations between our parties." "Uhh…sure thing miss princess Fen. I'll get working on that. Let me just escort you to my cabin first so that no one else realizes there is another human like species living on our planet." So, Leonard released Fen and led her to his cabin where she could reside comfortably until discussions were completed. As they were acquainting themselves with each other and with information about each species, a romance bloomed between the unlikely couple. After swearing the first mate to secrecy about Fen's existence, they were married on the ship, and became one flesh. The two were hopelessly in love. They were in such a state of exceeding happiness that they both failed to notice how much time had passed since they had met. Fen's three months of grace was up. King Thakorr was not pleased. Enraged by her prolonged absence, King Thakorr forgot his promise to his daughter to send a dolphin and instead sent his army. His army proceeded to "rescue" Fen and slaughtered all upon the ship. Though Fen struggled to free herself so that she could protect Leonard, her efforts were to no avail, as her husband was murdered right in front of her eyes. Distraught with grief, Fen refused to speak with her father about the incident.

Time passed and Fen noticed her belly was swelling just a hair. She immediately knew what was going on. Her husband was not entirely gone. There was a piece of him growing inside of her, thriving, and growing into a being to be born into this world. She wept out of joy and fear for this life that was now in her body. 'If father finds out about this child, he will require me to abort it. Moreover, he may be so enraged by the existence of this baby; he might just kill me out of hatred against all things related to humans. I will visit Aunt Annabelle in Atlantica so that my baby can be safe from the King's wrath.' With this decision, she covered her pregnancy, and then talked to her father for the first time in two months. "Father, in order to grieve for the loss of life that took place when you 'rescued' me from the humans I have decided to leave Atlantis and visit Aunt Annabelle's resort in Atlantica." "When do you expect to return?" "I do not know father. Grief is a complicated feeling. Perhaps when I feel I have accepted the event and am better able to move forward from its happening." "That is terribly unspecific, but if you insist that visiting Annabelle will aid in your grief then by all means go. Just promise me you will communicate by dolphin once a month." "I will, father."

When she arrived in Atlantica, her Aunt welcomed her with open arms. "Fen! It's been too long! I love your outfit. It suits you very well, by why in the world are you covering up your lovely body?" "I have missed you too Aunt Annabelle. Catching up on old times is not the only reason I am here. Can we talk in a place where it is a bit more private?" "Of course my dear! Anything for my wonderful niece!" "Thanks, that means a lot to me." Once arriving at a quieter spot, Fen began to recall to her Aunt her story. "…So I was then forcefully returned to Atlantis, however, I did not return alone." "(Whatever do you mean? Surely my brother who loathes humans to the last atom in his body, slaughtered every being that did not have Poseidon's blood in them that day." "Yes. And no. You see, when my husband was murdered I thought he was gone forever. Turns out he left a part of himself within me." "You mean?!" "Yes, I am pregnant." "How is that even possible?! I did not even think a human and a fishman together could produce viable offspring! I may be of a neutral attitude towards the land people, but this is…unreal!" "It is very real, use your sonograms if you do not believe me." "I am certainly going to do just that. A child born of sea and shore cannot be normal in any sense of the word." Proceeding to the hospital by themselves, Annabelle proceeded to activate one of the sonograms. Having prepared Fen as necessary, they began searching for the life form that was growing inside of her body. After a moment or two, Annabelle suddenly gasped, Fen only smiled with tears of happiness streaming down her face. "There it is. My beautiful baby lives. If my child is a girl I shall name her Aquarius after my mother, if it is a boy…Namor." "Namor?! Why would you give him the name Avenging Son?!" "Because he will avenge his father's death by making peace with the humans once and for all and I believe he will become someone who will avenge the death of those who are innocent and if it happened the world." "You sure have high expectations of your child." Annabelle sighed, "Would you like to know the gender of this being you somehow have miraculously growing in you?" "No. I want to be surprised." "Fine with me. But in any case it looks like your baby is going to be born the human way instead of the Atlantian way." "Meaning?" "Meaning that, instead of releasing a chondrichthys from your body in the next month and having your child mostly develop inside the casing, your baby is going to take the human time of nine months within the womb and then come into the world." "But, it would be impossible for me to deliver the child without medimagical assistance!" "That my dear, is why I am here, no? I may not be a trained magidoctor, but I do know basic healing arts. Since we do not want the knowledge of this baby to be widespread, I am afraid I am the only help you are going to receive." "Well, if that is the case, then I have the best aid in the entire seven seas." "You flatter me greatly in saying that. I will certainly do my best to have both you and your child survive the burden of labor." "I know you will." "You should still pray to Poseidon for a safe delivery. I sense that with this child will dawn a new era for the species of fishmen. Where we no longer have to hide in the sea, but can live with mankind in a mutualistic relationship." "That aunt, is my greatest hope, and this child will be a symbol for that hope and bring together our two species who should have united under one banner long ago."

More time passed, and Fen's child continued to thrive within her womb. She contacted her father once a month by dolphin as promised, telling him how she was doing [for all of those who possessed Poseidon's blood could communicate with the creatures of the sea.] She promised him that the month after next she felt that she would be able to return. Although her grief would never fully dissipate, she would be better able to handle herself because of this visit to her aunt's. Her father was delighted to hear this and sent a message back. "I look forward to your return and am glad that your time with your aunt has aided you in your mourning. Please know that I only kept the promise I made to you before you left and only did what I thought was best for you. All my love, your father." Fen, now in her eighth month of pregnancy, received this message with a sigh. "If you had really known what was best for me, you would have kept your promise to send a dolphin before sending your army." The baby began to turn and kick restlessly inside her as if sensing her distress. She rubbed her belly soothingly, "do not fret little one. Your grandfather is not as bad as he seems. He is very stubborn and can be rash at times, but he truly does what he feels in his heart is right for the kingdom of Atlantis." With these words, the child's restlessness ceased. Every month Annabelle and Fen had checked the baby's development to ensure it was still growing properly. Today was the check up for this month. "Let us see how you are doing today, my precious child." Fen commented while caressing her womb. With the sonograms humming and Fen in place, Annabelle began searching for the growing child. "There you are, you rascal! The baby looks good, but its swim bladder seems to be divided into two parts." "I believe those are lungs." "What?! If your kid does not have a swim bladder, how is it going to be able to dive deep with the whales to hunt for squid?!" "Maybe its diaphragm will double as a swim bladder." "But the diaphragm is so small!" "What is small is often underestimated in strength, just like my baby." Annabelle sighed "I suppose you are right, I cannot really argue with… what was that?" "What was what?" "Did you not see that?" "See what?" "Your child just manipulated the water level within its environment. Meaning it has an ability that has not been seen in any Atlantian since Poseidon himself." "Impossible! There is no way a child who is not a pure Atlantian could somehow possess the power to control water itself! It is unthinkable!" "Your hybrid child's existence is impossible and unthinkable in itself." "Fair enough. Perhaps because of its unique nature, my child will be able to do things that humans can do but Atlantians cannot and vice versa. It may be my child also develops abilities that are completely its own and neither human nor Atlantian can match." "Perhaps, indeed." With that, they both smiled broadly as the brave new generation continued to thrive inside Fen.

For those of the land, the midnight of February, fourth, 1916, was like any other midnight. For Fen though, it was a very significant day. Her child that was a miracle of existence was now coming into the world. Fen's water broke at the precise stroke of midnight and immediately she was doubled over with pain. Annabelle knew that this was going to be a long day for the both of them. She rushed Fen over to her Hospital as Fen continued to scream in agony. At the hospital, she placed fen on a hospital bed using all of her Atlantian strength. "MMMRGH!" Fen groaned. Worried for the baby and Fen, Annabelle set up a sonogram as quickly as possible. She saw soon what they had both feared most. The baby was very much human sized, and its head greatly larger than Fen's pelvic opening was built to handle biologically. Annabelle knew then and there that with this delivery, even with her help, Fen might not be able to survive the torturous pain. "Sweet Poseidon this HURTS!" Fen swore loudly. Annabelle did not even mind it. She knew Fen was experiencing more pain tonight than any Atlantian could imagine. "Fen, listen closely to me, the baby's head is much too big for your natural pelvis. What I am going to have to do may kill you in the process. Are you prepared for that?" Breathing heavily, Fen boldly stated, "Annabelle, if I die bringing my child into this world, than I shall die knowing that a part of me lives on. Do what you must to save the baby first and if you can, me. But if I am not to come out of this, I want you to promise me you will find a loving home for my child among the surface dwellers. So that when the time comes and my child learns of its origins, it may unite our species once and for all. I also request that you give my child my trident bracelet, so that I may be able to always protect it wherever it may end up." " I promise. I will not give my niece's precious child to just anyone. I will definitely find it a home filled with love and happiness." "Thank you aunt. ARRRGH!" "You are doing great, you are already one centimeter dilated. Now listen. I am going to preform an expansion spell on your pelvis; however, I cannot do so until you are safely dilated. I would give you an anesthetic for your pain, but I am afraid that it would hurt the baby." "GRRR…That is fine. I can handle the pain, I am after all, the Princess of Atlantis, and this child is my legacy. ARRGH!" After many hours of agony and pain, along with much moaning and screaming from Fen, at the precise stroke of eleven o'clock PM that night, she was at last safely dilated. "Alright Fen, I know it has been a long journey and an even longer day, but I am now going to preform the expansion spell. You will likely experience even greater pain, however, once I complete the spell, you will at last be able to bring your baby into this world." Sweating, Fen only slightly nodded at these words. "Okay, here goes nothing." "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" "It hurts, I feel you, but your going to have to endure even more pain because its time at last to push your baby into this world. When I say push you push got it?" Fen only weakly nodded. "Alright on three. One…two…THREE!" "RRRRRGGGGHHH!" "Excellent! That was wonderful, keep it up and your baby will be with us soon!" This back and forth effort between Annabelle and Fen went on for some time until at last at 11:59:59 PM a baby was born to the young princess. "WAHHHH!" The child wailed. "It is a boy Fen, you have delivered a beautiful baby boy." Fen sweating from labor, cried tears of happiness, and held her newborn son close to her breast. "Then his name is Namor MacKenzie. You look so much like your father." With his pasty pink flesh, only slightly pointed ears, and his hands and feet webbed like a human's instead of an Atlantian, the young prince certainly did resemble his father in many ways. But his hair to be indicated that he would have his mother's hair, black as a raven's wing and straight as an arrow. "I am so proud to be your mother. I am so lucky to have you as part of my life. Your life though is in danger, and to protect this precious life of yours I must give you to someone else so that your grandfather dose not attack you while you still are unable to defend yourself. Annabelle, please keep your promise to me. Keep my Namor safe, and tell him that I love him more than anything in the world." "Of course, Fen." "Thank you, Annabelle, for everything…" Suddenly the EKG flat-lined. "Fen, FEN, FEEEN! No, NO, NOOO! Stay with me! Your kingdom needs you! Your son needs you! FEEEN!" But there was no response. Annabelle wept for her lost niece, the child crying with her because of the ruckus. After calming down a bit herself, Annabelle calmed the crying prince, and swam to the surface to begin searching for a suitable family.

Emerging from the water near the island humans know as Alcatraz, in the human named San-Francisco Bay, Annabelle observed the local human activity while gently carrying Prince Namor on her back. She soon spotted a small fishing boat where there was a small crew of fisherman aboard. Due to the stormy conditions however, one of the members of the fishing crew fell into the raging Bay. "_Help me!_" he shouted. "_Get the rope!_" another human shouted. This man was clearly directing the others in what to do with this turn of events. With their quick thinking and actions, the crew was able to save their fallen member. The leader spoke with relief "_ I am glad you are safe now Kenta-san. Do not fall out like that again. We would not want to lose our navigator now would we?_" "_You are right of course, Kasanae-sempai, I am very grateful to you for rescuing me_". "_Think nothing of it. I am just glad you are okay_." This noble man was clearly a responsible, caring, and wise person. '(This is who would be a good father to Namor and would give him a loving home where he can grow, live, and thrive in peace.)' Annabelle thought. So she followed the ship until it docked at the human named Fisherman's Wharf. There, the crew departed and the Kasanae man waved goodbye to all of them. When they had left, a woman appeared from below deck. She looked worriedly at the Kasanae man, who looked back at her lovingly and only smiled from ear to ear. This caused the woman who had appeared to smile and lose her worried look. They then embraced and kissed in a way that was unashamed of their love. They then gathered all of the fish that the crew had caught that day and began to clean every single one of them. They also portioned out what was to be given to the rest of the crew for their hard work. Annabelle decided to place the young prince gently in the boat's net, so that the couple might find him. She then slipped beneath the waves, praying to Poseidon, to protect her nephew and guide him back to his kingdom when he was ready. "Wahh, awahh!" The newborn prince wailed. "_What was that, Toshiro?_" "_I do not know, Rei, It seemed like it was coming from the fishing net._" "_But we took out all the fish._" "_I know. But I feel it would still be worth our while to check it out._" When the middle aged couple pulled up the fishing net they could not believe their eyes. In the net was a baby boy, crying loudly for food. Gently taking the child out of the net, Rei calmed the newborn by rocking him gently in her arms. "_Where do you think he came from?_" Rei inquired to Toshiro. "_I do not know. Perhaps he is the answer to our prayers to Buddha._" "_Perhaps, indeed. What should we call him?_" "Hmmmm….. _He came to us on a night when there were turbulent waters … why not Susano, after the Shinto god of sea and storms?_" "_Susano Kasanae. I like it. It has a noble ring to it._" Thus, Namor's new life began as the son of Toshiro and Rei Kasanae, not knowing anything of his heritage. That is until he turned thirteen years old. But, that my friends is a tale for the next chapter of our story.


End file.
